


Then Along Comes the Morning

by In_Factorem_Verba



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Factorem_Verba/pseuds/In_Factorem_Verba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic AU. Thor and Loki live together in an over-sized flat. Inspired by a list of 5 words: 'School', 'Books', 'Dance', 'Sex', and 'Water'.<br/>---------<br/>The dull hum of music and the strong scent of coffee float down the long hall, finally penetrating through the closed bedroom door. With a low and drawn out groan, Loki rolled onto his left side, twisting his legs within the cream colored sheets and folding his pillow over top his head and holding it down with his arm, attempting to drown out the clatter of dishes from the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Along Comes the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ohgodsdrarry.tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ohgodsdrarry.tumblr).



> This was supposed to be a drabble for ohgodsdrarry, however it's getting a little out of control.  
> Inspired by the words; music, books/reading, school, sex, dance and water.

The dull hum of music and the strong scent of coffee float down the long hall, finally penetrating through the closed bedroom door. With a low and drawn out groan, Loki rolled onto his left side, twisting his legs within the cream colored sheets and folding his pillow over top his head and holding it down with his arm, attempting to drown out the clatter of dishes from the kitchen. The invigorating smell of coffee filled his nose as he took in a deep breath. After groaning again he flopped his arm back down onto the bed and let out a heavy sigh through his nose. Slowly opening his eyes, a bright ray of light shined through a slat of the blinds causing him to squint through thick black lashes. Locking his fingers together he stretched out his arms and jaw dropped open as he started to yawn.

Loki pushed himself upright, a few coal black locks falling into his face, and after a moment his green eyes flickered open. Glancing to the right he checked the time. //ugh, it’s only a bit after nine? // He sighed again and ran thin pale fingers through his hair, pulling the stray pieces back and out of his face. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he placed his feet on the cold wooden floor as he leaned over and reached out to grab his previously discarded lounge pants, and slipped them on as he stood up from off the bed, snatching his cell phone from off the nightstand before trudging to the door. After pulling the door open and entering the hall way, a mesh of indistinct rock music and the noise of running water and dishes loudly clanking together flooded his ears.

Once Loki reached the wall just outside the open kitchen he leaned his shoulder against it and watched for a moment, smiling as he pulled one side of his bottom lip between his teeth. He watched as Thor shuffled back and forth in between the sink and the stove. The loud hiss of fresh slices of bacon being placed on a skillet joined in to the other sounds that echoed through the flat. Loki took his time letting his eyes scan over Thor's bare upper half, allowing them to linger right at the small of his back. Pushing himself off the wall he cleared his throat and took a cautious step forward.

“Morning Thor,” He called out just barely audible over the other noise.

Thor spun on his heel with a slightly surprised look on his face. “Oh, good morning Loki,” He beamed, flashing a quick smile before reaching over to turn down the volume on the radio. “Here,” he said motioning to an empty mug that sat on the otherwise barren counter, “I just finished making some coffee.”

Curling his finger around the handle of the mug he moved it to the counter in front of the coffee maker before reaching for the half full carafe, and filling it to about almost to the top. Swinging open the fridge door Loki stood and stared for a moment. “Um…Thor? Where /is/ the milk?” he said letting the door fall closed with a slap.

“Oh, sorry, I guess I never put it back,” Thor chuckled handing over the jug.

Tipping the jug up Loki poured in a bit of milk and stirred it around then wrapping both his hands around the mug he brought it up to his nose and inhaled the scent deeply before taking a sip of the still quite hot beverage. Loki cocked his hip out and leaned it against the counter as he watched the blond finish cooking and place all the used pans into the sink. When Thor finished he sighed before walking up to Loki and resting his hands on Loki’s waist, smiling warmly at him before leaning in and placing a soft kiss against his cheek and nuzzling against his neck.

“Stop that, it tickles,” Loki chuckled softly placing his hand firmly against Thor chest and pushing him away.  
“But I love it when you laugh,” Thor said innocently as he started to sway them back and forth to the beat.

“C’mon, I’m hungry,” Loki said pushing Thor all the way away and reaching for a plate. Next to the oven sat a semi-large stack of pancakes, bacon and eggs. Taking two pancakes from the top of the stack and scraping some eggs onto his plate he picked up a few pieces of bacon, poured a heavy dose of syrup onto his plate, grabbed utensils and his mug of coffee and sat down at the table that stood just outside of the kitchen. After Thor gathered his plate he joined Loki at the table.

Loki stared out the window as he picked at the food on his plate, watching the wind twist through the branches of trees, knocking lose some of the multicolored leaves, and inhaling deeply as though he could smell the crisp autumn air. Loki’s thoughts masked everything else around him.

“Are you even listening?” Thor questioned impatiently snapping Loki from his deep thoughts.

“Hnnh?” he hummed turning his head to Thor with wide eyes, “Sorry, my mind wandered,”

“I was asking you what your plans for the day were.” Thor asked standing from the table and walking into the kitchen to slide his dish into the sink.

“Nothing until later on this evening, and then I’ll be heading to school for about an hour classes.” He confirmed, drinking the last of his coffee before bringing in his own dishes.

Before he reached the sink, Thor took the dishes from him, and reached back to drop them into the sink. Thor briefly stared into Loki’s intense green eyes before he tilted his head to the side and pressed a warm kiss to Loki’s lips, then soft open mouthed kisses along his jaw, trailing down his neck, stopping to gently suck and bite. With a firm hold on around Loki’s ribs, Thor effortlessly hoists him up and places him on top of a clean section of counter as his hands slithered down Loki’s sides, tracing idle patterns along the way. Reaching the seam of Loki’s lose shirt, Thor slipped his hands underneath and began tracing back up his stomach to his chest, and circling over the already pert flesh before pinching and rolling it between the pads of his fingers.

Wrapping his legs around Thor's waist, Loki pulled him close and leaned into his touch. Loki tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck as he laced his fingers into Thor's hair, and a soft moan rolling past his slightly parted lips. Thor trailed his tongue along Loki’s jaw, leaving behind a trail of saliva; once he reached Loki’s bottom lip he swirled the tip of his tongue around the cold metal ball and post at the corner before their lips collided in a hungry kiss, their tongues twisting in a dance for dominance.  
 


End file.
